


The Secret To Dark Magic

by therealassistant



Series: DRV3 Remnants of Despair au [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, No Anime Brainwashing We Despair Like Real Men, also my last fic didnt appear in the tag when i posted it and?, and like three ocs yet they're himiko's family so, i should just make up a tag for the gore at this point, im still angry about that, once again some gore, remnants of despair au, so im praying this actually shows up, this is so headcanon heavy, well at least at the start of it, yall have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant
Summary: She didn't even know fashionistas and magicians could work so well together, well, up until her meeting with that girl with the strawberry blond hair.





	The Secret To Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I'm rating this fic M is for this one scene near the end that even made me a tad bit squeamish, but such is life. Anyway, I did post a fic for this series featuring Kaito, it just didn't appear in the main feed, so you might want to read that if you guys want some background information on this, because there is some connecting points between this fic and the last one. So yeah, this is my first time writing Himiko, and I hope I at least did a decent job at it.
> 
> I don't own Danganronpa in any way, shape, or form (besides the few games I play), so please don't sue me
> 
> Edit: honestly I don't remember typing the last half at all since I typed it all up at 3 to 4 am and I'm sorry if it seems confusing or anything

In all honesty, she didn't like magic at first, she almost hated it as much as she hated her brother, at some point in her life.

Well, it wasn't like he had done her any wrong with an ill will, at least intentionally. He was just a constant reminder of how she didn't really matter.

Yeah, that was a pretty harsh outlook on her own life, yet it was the truth. An absolute she could not change. Ever since she was born, it seemed that her parents would ignore her. Although, she probably felt that way because her father wasn't there for her own birth and was instead at her older brother's choir concert.

Her brother was the only one that could sing in her family, wasn't that hilarious? It seemed downright hysterical to her, she couldn't sing if her life depended on it, yet she never laughed either. She didn't do much in general at this point in her life.

Oh, she had tried so, so hard to do anything at all to achieve at something her brother hadn't done, to gain some sort of attention and praise from her parents. Yet in the end, it seemed the only thing she was better at than him was sleeping. She may not be the smartest or most athletic person in the family, but she could power nap like a champ.

"Oh, cheer up Himiko." Her mother cooed as she ran a hand through her child's striking red hair, although Himiko didn't seem to mind. At this point, any attention from her parents was good attention to her. Besides, her mother seemed to be the only one in her family that at least seemed to care for her just a bit. "We don't hate you, you just..." Her mother immediately stopped talking, trailing off as she shut her ruby red lips tight, yet Himiko already knew what her mother was going to say.

She wasn't interesting or "special" compared to her brother. She was just a normal eleven year old girl.

Well, she was normal, yet that all changed on what seemed to be a faithful day to her.

The book was set on the dining room table, like a beacon of light beckoning to her, although she didn't realize it at first, since her older brother was reading it. 

He held a deck of cards in one hand, a frustrated look on his face as he attempted to shuffle the cards, only to have them scatter onto the floor, much to his annoyance. He had bent over to pick them up when his sister bent down, quickly gathering the cards in one fell swoop, putting them in a neat stack before holding them out to her brother. The older sibling stared at her in shock for a moment, surprised by his sister's help, before giving a sheepish laugh, grabbing the cards his sister had picked up as he spoke. "Thanks, Himiko... I didn't think this whole magic thing would be so difficult..."

"... Magic? You mean that whole hocus pocus stuff?" She was aware of what magic was, of course, from reading her various "Harry Potter" and the "Grimm's Fairy Tales" books she had, yet she also knew that magic wasn't actually real, well, magic like the ones in fairy tales at least. The real question, though, was why her brother was trying to do such a silly thing such as a magic trick in the first place.

The question must have seemed obvious on her face, though, as her brother spoke as he put away the cards, almost mumbling out his reply. "There's this... Talent show, and my friends signed me up for it as some sort of stupid joke. Since I usually don't back down from a challenge, though, I decided to go for it as a magician. So far, though, it's... Not working out so well..." The boy laughed sheepishly once again as he finally shut the box carrying the deck of cards, while a small smile appeared on Himiko's face. That was usually the maximum amount of emotions that you would get out of her at a time, yet no one really seemed worried about her lack of emotions around people. Still, her brother only seemed to get happier at her small smile, as his smile was less sheepish as time went on. "Do you... Want to help?"

"..." Himiko shrugged, her words barely audible as she spoke just a few seconds after her brother's question. "I don't have anything better to do, so I don't see why not..."

Her brother laughed as she nearly hopped onto the chair besides him, moving the book a bit so she could read it, as well as handing his sister the deck of cards he had earlier. "Alright, so this book says that..."

Her brother's words turned into an unintelligible ramble as her mind quickly began to wander, her hands working without thinking. The first thought she had was why she even agreed to help her brother. Granted, she wasn't really about to do anything besides take a nap, yet she usually didn't talk to her brother in the first place, or even interact with him. He wasn't an awful guy or anything, she just... Never really saw the point of it.

And magic, really? How old was her brother? Five? She already knew that magic was just make believe, the "magic" those so called magicians did in real life were simply illusions and sleight of hand tricks, nothing like actual magic.

Yet, in the end, she didn't even know why she bothered. She was the "plain Jane" of the two children, and it's not like she could change that-

"W-Whoa! Do that again!"

She was suddenly dragged out of her thoughts at her brother's sudden yell, blinking quickly, as if to clear up her vision, before turning to her brother in obvious confusion. "... Do what again?"

Her brother stared at her in disbelief, mouth agape in shock as he sat still in his sudden stunned silence, before pointing at the cards. "That trick! You did a magic trick! It was so cool!"

Cool? Did her brother really say that? Usually, he was so... Reserved? Was that the right word for it? Nonetheless, it still surprised her, but it didn't surprise her as much as what her brother had said.

She had done a magic trick? Ridiculous. Absolutely unbelievable.

Yet, as she looked down at her hands, she finally saw the deck of cards she had taken out of the box as she thought. All of them, every single one, were now Jokers. The smile the man in the card wore almost seemed to taunt her as she stared down at it in shock, trying to figure out how this even happened. She did this? She couldn't believe it.

Yet all the Jokers were in her hand, and she doubted her brother could trick her like this, even if he was so talented. Speaking of her brother, he had grabbed some of the cards out of her hand, looking over them, as if to make sure she didn't do something to the original cards to make them appear like Jokers. As time went on, though, neither sibling seemed to notice anything wrong with the cards. His hands were shaking as he set the cards onto the table before looking back towards his sister, that smile from before returning to his face. "Where did you learn to do that?! That was so cool!"

She opened her mouth to say something in reply, yet nothing came out, speechless. In all honesty, she didn't know how she did it. She had no explanation to what had happened, yet she knew that answer wouldn't suffice, so, after she quickly composed herself, she simply shrugged, tugging on her shirt sleeve as she looked away. "Uhm... It's a secret..."

Her brother looked disappointed at her reply, yet that only seemed to bring join to the magician as he nearly begged her to tell him about the trick. "Himiko..! Come on, you have to tell me! I'm your big bro!"

Himiko shrugged just a bit, that almost emotionless look remaining on her face as she spoke. "Sorry, big bro, but a secret is a secret..."

She had no idea why she didn't just say she had no idea what was going on, well, at least until she noticed how downright desperate her brother seemed.

The attention he was giving her, it was suffocating, it was almost annoying, yet what outweighed the negatives of the attention was that it made her feel downright amazing. For the first time since she was born, she was being acknowledged, and from her older, perfect brother no less.

It was inevitable for her to desire more of it.

###### 

It wasn't her that told her parents about what she had done, but her brother, much to her surprise. At first, neither of her parents seemed that interested, which she couldn't blame them for. After all, they were both adults, and much more skeptical over magic than she was before. 

For some reason, though, that still riled her. 

How dare they still treat her like this?! She could finally do something worthwhile and interesting, and all they did was give her a small smile and a pat on the back? They didn't even bother to ask her to show them what she could do, which seemed like they didn't even care to her.

Well, she would show them. If a small card trick wouldn't grab their attention, then she would have to do better.

The first chance she got, she headed off to the library just a few streets away from her house, checking out any books about simple card tricks to sawing people in half, even going as far to check out books detailing about "dark magic". The second she got home, she greeted her mother before heading off to her room, as usual, before getting into her room. Instead of heading to bed, though, she went right to her desk, taking the first book she could out of her backpack. She glanced at the cover of the book, and her frown somehow grew a tiny bit deeper once she noticed that the one she grabbed was the book that was about "dark magic".

Still, though, she opened the book, unafraid of dark magic. It couldn't be real, right? She forced herself to turn to the first page, and didn't stop reading until she was completely done with it.

About three hours had passed by then, and she finally shut the book, hands shaking. The words held in each page of that book were... Horrifying to say the least. How someone could even write a book like this baffled her. Still, that didn't mean that there wasn't any good tips on performing magic. All too quickly, she grabbed the next book in her backpack, quickly opening it, her eyes dancing across the pages as she attempted to get the words from the last book out of her mind.

Silently, she made a promise to never use such dangerous and evil magic, even if it seemed easy. She was lazy, but she wasn't stupid.

###### 

The letter that she got in the mail at the age of fourteen was the first, and last, letter she would ever get.

Since her first magic trick, she had spent countless days and nights in her room, practicing magic that was written in all of the books she could find. Her first real performance was at her school's talent show, her debuting trick having her make a goat and various other animals and objects appear out of nowhere. For the first time, she surpassed her brother, getting first place while her brother got second.

She didn't care about that, though, all she cared about was whether or not her parents came to see the show and if they enjoyed it.

It nearly crushed her once she realized neither had came, her mother and father too "busy" with work to come.

_(It seems that your parents don't even care about you, but they simply adore your brother. Truly tragic)_

She flinched once that thought came to mind, physically shaking, as if that would drive the thought away. Still, her parents not coming to her first performance seemed to only push her to learn more about magic.

She spent most of her time in her room after that talent show, trying her best to improve her magic, only leaving to go to school or get to whatever show she had scheduled for without telling her parents. The only one that seemed to be worried about her when she suddenly disappeared was her mother, yet all she did was call Himiko to ask her where she was, and quickly hung up once she knew where her daughter was. 

As time went on, Himiko decided that her magic was... Stranger than "normal" magic. Normal magicians usually had to focus when they were doing tricks, yet for most of her magic, it just naturally came to her, as if she was some sort of beacon for magic.

She wasn't a magician, yet there wasn't exactly a name for what she could do either. Was she some sort of wizard? A mage, maybe? Besides, maybe calling herself something besides a normal magician would help her gain popularity too, like "Himiko the Mage".

Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.

Back to the letter, though, she didn't even realize the letter was for her until her brother was about to throw it away, glancing at the corner of it before turning towards the stairs to call his sister down. "Himiko, you got mail!"

Her brother sounded almost upset while he said that, even annoyed. Ever since the talent show, and various other performances, as well as being the youngest person to be titled the Magician of the Year, which she was unable to get the reward for that because of those stupid conspiracy theories, her brother seemed to grow almost colder towards his younger sister. She tried to shake it off, though, almost denying his sudden cold nature, he was her big bro, there is no way he could be jealous of her. She was just some kid that had learned about the "secrets of magic".

Still, as usual, she avoided looking at his face, almost waddling down the stairs with a tired look on her face, before nearly snatching the letter out of his hand. "Big bro, you know I'm usually out of MP at this time, so why..?" The question died in her mouth as she looked down at the envelope, finally seeing who had sent the letter, much to her shock.

The words "Hopes Peak Academy" danced in front of her eyes, followed by its signature crest, and Himiko smiled as the words she read rang in her head.

###### 

"Good bye, Himiko! Tenko will see you tomorrow, right?"

The so called mage waved as she covered her mouth with one hand, yawning for a second, before speaking. "Yeah... If I can get enough of my MP restored tonight..."

The other girl with the pinwheel hair had laughed as she stood up from the picnic table, almost slamming her hand into the picnic table if the red head didn't lay her head down on it at the last second. Tenko merely sighed, waving as she spoke, knowing that Himiko would hear her, even if she wouldn't respond. "Well, Tenko will see you tomorrow, then..."

With Tenko's quick departure, the section of the Hopes Peak Academy that Himiko was in grew quiet, peaceful, even. That didn't last for long, though, as the sound of heels tapping the concrete echoed in the empty space. Himiko didn't react to the noise, until the table moved with a jolt, nearly causing the red head to fall over. The mage adjusted her hat as she mumbled, her eyes shut. "Tenko, you know I don't like it when... Oh." Her protest died in her mouth once she finally opened her eyes, her amber eyes clashing with a clear sky blue. 

She barely flinched as the strawberry blond girl clapped her hands together, the widest grin on her face. "OMG, you're Himiko Yumeno, right? The Ultimate Mage? I've heard so much about you! I adore your work!"

"Well, I'm actually a..." Her protest died in her mouth once she realized the other actually called her a mage, and not a magician like so many other people have done before. She lazily stared up at the other girl in silence for a few minutes, before suddenly speaking up, for once sounding fully awake. "... Who are you?"

The strawberry blond gave a dramatic gasp, leaning back a bit as she laid a hand across her own forehead, her eyes shut tight in sorrow. "You don't know who I am? Well, this got like, super awkward..." She suddenly leaned forward once again, nearly invading the mage's personal space as the almost terrifying was smeared across her face again. "The name's Junko, Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista. Everyone usually calls me Junko, though, so you can call me that too!"

... Junko Enoshima?

That name seemed... Familiar. 

Still, Himiko didn't dwell on forgotten thoughts for awhile, though, puffing her cheeks out as she looked off to the side, a small sigh escaping her lips, going back to her tired personality. "Nice to meetcha... Do you want something from me, Junko..?"

Junko nodded her head a little, yet suddenly stopped, thinking about it for a few seconds with a pout on her face, before she shook her head. "Weeeell... Not really. You see, I think I have some... Things that could help you with your magic!"

Himiko almost gave a tired sigh as she ran a hand down her face, shutting her eyes in almost slight annoyance. This wouldn't be the first time someone had came up to her and told her this, she just thought she could escape it at Hopes Peak... Oh well, if there was one thing she wasn't, it was rude. Even if most of the "tips" she got didn't help her at all, it was better to just listen than turn someone away. "... Like what?"

Once again, the fashionista clapped her hands together, that frightening smile returning to her face as she spoke. "Oh, just some equipment I made that could help... Oh, and this trick I learned from this one guy! It's guaranteed to grab everyone's attention!"

Now she had Himiko's attention, well, what little of an attention span Himiko seemed to have anyway. "When you say "everyone's attention"... Do you mean everyone..? As in, actually everyone..?"

"Ab-soooo-lutely!"

Surprisingly, this was actually the first time she had heard something like this, since she had never really told anyone about her parent's rarely paying attention to her because of her brother. Well, she might of let it slipped once and told someone... 

... Wait.

She had seen Junko Enoshima before. She could remember it now, as clear as day. 

"You're Kaito's friend, right..? Did he set you up to this..?'

Junko's smile immediately turned into a pout, crossing her arms as she mumbled. "Of course not..! Besides, he's been too worried about that emo detective to talk to me lately..."

Emo detective? She meant Shuichi, right? He was the only detective she knew. She couldn't blame Kaito for worrying about Shuichi, though, the black clad detective had been acting strange lately, and he did go missing for awhile, only to reappear again with a broken arm...

Now that she thought about it, Kaito seemed drained, and Kiibo had been missing as well...

A finger poking into her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts once again, a bright red fingernail digging into her skin as she lightly glared at the taller young woman. "What do you want..?"

"Augh, were you really not listening to me?" The scowl on the strawberry blond's face immediately caused Himiko's light scowl to fade all too quickly. "I asked if you really wanted to see that magic trick I wanted to show you earlier. I mean, it is pretty cool and all..."

While Himiko was kind of interested in the trick, everything about this girl just seemed... Off. From her almost terrifying smile to her erratic behavior. Suddenly, Himiko felt the sudden urge to run, to get far away from Enoshima as fast as her short legs could carry her-

"Ah, there you are Junko!"

She froze up completely, recognizing the so called "emo detective's" voice, but not quite believing it was actually him. The ultimate detective never rose his voice, especially around other people, yet here he was, running towards Junko, barely able to do so due to his still broken arm and recent bruises, the hat missing from his head.

That was the other weird thing about him right now, his sudden dislike for the hat came as a shock for all of his close friends. He had never removed his hat from his head in public, and hadn't even allowed Iruma to say anything rude about it. So the sudden disappearance of it was just... Strange, to say the least. Still, though, it's not like the detective had gotten worse ever since he came back. He even seemed more confident in himself, since he talked to other people in his class more often.

That didn't stop anyone that actually knew him before he suddenly left to feel a bit uncomfortable at his sudden personality change.

The raven haired boy ran up to Junko, taking a few minutes to catch his breath before he finally looked up at her, and Himiko shivered once she saw his face.

A wide, almost deranged smile decorated it, his gray eyes so full of life, yet somehow devoid of it at the same time, his voice filled with raw and genuine excitement as he spoke to the fashionista, his broken arm swinging back and forth in the sling he wore. "Junko, I did just what you asked! All the supplies you need are in your dorm room..!"

Junko clapped in excitement, a deranged smile appearing on her own face as she spoke. "That's great, Shuichi! A lot faster than I expected, though..." She leaned forward a bit towards the detective as she spoke, raising a hand to pick at the cloth holding up his arm as she spoke, almost as if she was trying to get to the broken arm underneath so she could snap it in half once again. "You didn't forget about my "assistant", did you..?"

The detective quickly shook his head, that smile remaining on his face as he quickly shook his head, not making a single move to remove Junko's hand from the sling as he spoke. "No, I would never forget anything from a request you made, Junko..!"

At this point, Himiko would have considered herself stupid if she didn't think something was definitely wrong here. Between Junko suddenly talking to her out of nowhere, and Shuichi basically acting like Junko's slave, something was wrong, and she could clearly see that Junko was, of course, the cause of it.

She'd have to find some sort of proof for Junko's mischievous deeds, since she just couldn't accuse the ultimate fashionista out of nowhere without proof. 

Slowly, she started to realize what she had to do, and the realization almost made her want to barf.

Still, she couldn't think of any other way to get evidence of Junko's plans, whatever they were. This was the only way to get close to Junko without arousing suspicion from anyone.

"... Alright."

The fashionista's and detective's heads turned towards her in a flash, and she almost jumped at the deranged smiles still on her faces. She swallowed her fear, though, before raising her voice just a bit as she spoke once again. "I-I want to see this "trick"..."

"Ah! I knew you'd come around!" Junko wrapped a hand around Himiko's shoulders as she spoke, holding her other hand towards the sky as her smile grew less deranged, forcing Himiko to move as she walked past the detective. "We're going to do great things together Himiko, I just know it!"

Himiko wasn't even listening to Junko as she forced herself to move, taking a deep breath every few steps before breathing out just so she wouldn't scream, glancing behind her one last time to see if the boy that looked like Shuichi, yet wasn't him, was still in the same spot they left him.

The detective was looking right at them, his smile still there, but Himiko could swear there were tears in the taller boy's eyes as he watched them walk away. His usually gray eyes nothing but red swirls.

###### 

"Aww... You sure he's gotta be asleep for a little while longer..? I need him for this trick..."

He stirred as he heard the tired, yet also familiar sounding voice, causing whoever just spoke to walk towards him, their footsteps getting closer and closer before suddenly stopping. "Hey, you need to wake up now, big bro, or else the show can't go on..."

Akinori Yumeno's eyes snap open at the words "big bro". It had been years since he last heard those words leave his little sister's mouth, and he had dreaded the day for when he would have to hear them come out of her mouth once again. There wasn't one day where his little sister ever left his thoughts, after all, it's not that hard to remember that your sister is a genocidal maniac that caused the downfall of many cities and helped plunged the world into despair. As well as murdering their parents right before his eyes.

It also made it hard to get a job as well, even with his intellect. Eventually, he found himself working for an organization called the "Future Foundation", like most of what was left of the human population. Even if he was a simple intern, he didn't find the job that painful, the coworkers were pretty nice too. There was even this other intern, a raven haired man about a few years younger than him that had became his friend over time, even if he was pretty shy. He could never remember the younger man's name, though, and now in the face of danger, one of the many fleeting thoughts in his mind is that he wished he had remembered the raven haired boy's name.

No words passed his mouth, though, as he stared up at his sister, unable to move in the long, rectangular box he had been placed in, the glasses he wore almost falling off his face. His sister didn't even smile once she saw he was awake, just giving a small sigh in relief, glancing over towards the curtains behind her. "Thanks, we got a full house tonight, and I don't think either one of us would have survived if the show was canceled..."

She didn't seem to mind his lack of a reply as she began to walk off, the cape she wore almost trailing behind her, before he forced himself to speak, his dry, chapped lips hurting as he yelled at who was once his younger sister. "Why are you doing this?! Why did you...? Did you..."

His words died in his mouth as Himiko walked back towards her brother, a razor sharp saw in her gloved hands, not a single spec of blood on the dangerous metal. 

He had a feeling it wouldn't be like that for long.

She hummed in thought for a few moments as she looked up, her long, red hair sweeping across her shoulders, not saying anything for what seemed like an eternity before suddenly speaking up. "... I don't know, honestly... Just like with my magic, everything I did just sort of happened..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-?!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the curtains behind Himiko break apart, causing Akinori to flinch at the sudden bright light, blinking quickly a few times, before his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Hundreds, if not thousands, made up the entire stadium they were in, yet they all remained completely silent, all of them wearing masks that bore a striking resemblance for those accursed Monokuma bears. Well, all except sixteen people in the front row. It only took Akinori seconds to realize they were the remnants of despair, as well as their leader, Junko Enoshima. Yet most of them remained silent as well, with only a few of them clapping and cheering Himiko on, with Junko being one of those people.

Himiko gave a simple bow in response, careful that the saw she held in her hands would not dig into her body as she spoke, her voice amplified by some sort of hidden microphone. "I'm sorry for the delay, there were just some... Complications." She then turned back towards her brother, holding up the saw as she spoke, or more like mumbled, her next words. "Let's get this show on the road."

Himiko slowly lowered the saw as some sort of drumroll started from seemingly nowhere, and Akinori simply watched as the saw went back and forth across the box.

Back and forth.

Forth and back.

Back and forth once again.

The next time it moves, and he sees the saw come out of the box, it's covered in a bright red stain. Akinori doesn't even register what happened until the sudden, stinging pain in his torso hits him like a truck, and the remnant's cheers grow in volume as he screams in pain.

He had seen some clips of his sister's so called "shows", he knew he was not going to make it out of this alive.

This wasn't a magic show, this was a public execution. For what, he didn't know himself.

Still, that doesn't stop him from trying to struggle, his screams in pain growing louder and louder as the saw only continues to move back and forth across the box, feeling his guts being cut through easily. Himiko struggles a bit once she hits bone, but after pushing down a bit on the saw's handle, and after a resounding crack, the sawing continues. Yet, as he struggles, he can't remove his eyes from his little sister's face, because she's doing something he didn't expect her to do.

There are tears falling down her face, and he wonders, for the first time since his parents were killed, whether or not a part of his sister remains in the monster that took her place.

This thought doesn't last for long, as do his other thoughts, as his struggling gets weaker and weaker, before stopping altogether as the saw blade finally goes through the box entirely. The very last thing he sees is his sister's eyes, which were usually a dazzling hazel, now red swirls filled with nothing but tears and despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly writing that last part almost had me throw up, and that's probably not even going to be the worst part about this series. Now ya'll see why I rated this one M. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic, comments and feedback are appreciated and welomed! Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening!


End file.
